The King Of Hell and The Priestess
by Call-Me-Ryuzaki
Summary: Kagome Higurashi travels to America and strikes a deal with none other than the King Of Hell. Terrible summary.


"A priestess, you say?" the king of hell sat upon his throne as two of his supposedly loyal subjects briefed him on these unexpected events. "Priestesses don't exist."

"Well, we thought so as well, so I investigated this rumour and turns out it was true." The man explained. "Here," the demon handed him a yellow profile folder."This all the information i've gathered on her, without being detected."

The king took the folder from his hand and opened it up. Inside was a photo of a woman, early 20's, long raven hair, and blue eyes. "A japanese woman? You don't even know her name?"

"Unfortunatly not." The demon admitted. "Every demon she came across ended up nothing more than dust." The king flipped through the photos. One in particular caught his interest. In the photo the womanwas reaching out towards a demon, her hand had a pink light to it.

"What makes you so sure she's a priestess?" he closed the folder.

"I did a little digging. I mean after the things I saw, I got curious and searched books and countless websites and came across an webpage about humans that could kill a demon with a single touch."

The king said nothing as he processed this information. Without saying anything else he stood from his throne and left the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She hadn't been in America for long, six months maybe, and she a run in with none other than demons. Not the kind she had encountered in Feudal Japan, these demons were possessing humans. She had accidentally discovered a demon posses a human. The demon looked like the human, minus the black eyes. She quickly set to work purifying the demon and, successfully, saving the human the demon was possessing.

"I didn't know I could do that," She gave a triumphant smile as she checked on the woman. "Good, she's still alive." With that, she dragged the woman behind the dumpster and left.

After that encounter, she had came across countless other demons possessing humans. Of course, being who she was, couldn't leave knowing that an innocent human was being possessed by a demon. So, while she wasn't purifying demons, she was working part time at a fast food joint in a local town. She was only planning on working long enough to make enough money to travel. She wasn't really one for staying in one place anymore, thanks to her travels in Feudal Japan.

Tonight was her night off and she was enjoying it by relaxing in the motel room was currently occupying. She was glad for the day off, work was stressful. "I should have just stuck to purifying those demons."

"Oh, that you probably shouldn't." A voice spoke from behind her. She whirled around in her seat and glared at the nicely dressed man standing in her room.

"Who the hell are you?" she growled.

"Oh, you do speak English? Great." He glanced around the motel room. "Nice... shack."

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are or how you got here, but I suggest you leave."

"Now, now, no need to be so hostile. I am here merely on business." The man tucked his hands in his pockets. "Crowley, King of Hell."

"Right," she scoffed, "And I'm the Queen of England."

He shrugged, "You don't have to believe me. Though, I would appreciate it if you stopped killing my demons. Bad for buisness."

"And allow them to continue possessing innocent humans? Not likely." She leaned forward in her chair, "Look, _Crowley_ , as long as innocent humans are being possessed, then I will continue doing my job."

"You're just as stubborn as those Winchesters," he muttered. "Allow me to negatiote. You stop purifying my demons, that have done nothing negatively wrong to the human they are possessing, or those around them, or I could have you killed."

"Doesn't sound much like a negotiation to me," She crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, we both know that I could purify your ass right here and now."

"Fine. How about you work for - with me in keeping order in Hell and any demon that steps out of line or betrays me in any way you can do your purifying thing." he suggested, raising an eyebrow.

She tapped her finger on her arm in thought. "What's in it for me?"

"You won't have to work at that shabby job of yours, nor stay in a shabby motel such as this." he motioned to the run down room she was living in. "Free of charge."

Her eyebrow twitched. "In Hell? Isn't that, like, flames and all?"

"Oh please, you humans come up with such ridiculous things." he rolled his eyes. "But, to answer your question, no. So, do we have a deal?" Crowley held out his hand.

"Fine, but any funny buisness of any kind, and I will purify you." She stood up and approached him and slid her hand into his. "Kagome Higurashi."

"There is one condition, however," he started. "You are not tell anyone about this arrangement. If you do, I'll have every demon and hellhound hunt you down."

"Fine, sure, whatever." He released her hand.

"I'll return tomorrow afternoon. Nice doing business with you," and he was gone.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into." The priestess let out a sigh as she collapsed into her chair.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N:

I am horrible at keeping up with other stories.

But, they'll get done, eventually. A lot has been going on,  
But i'm writing little by little.

Characters may be OOC, but I'll do my best.


End file.
